Unforeseen Love
by cpsoccergurl
Summary: This is a Lily and James ff. They hate each other until 6th year when they slowly start to become friends and finally like each other. It will contiue until their death.


Disclaimer – Anything you don't recognize from the books is mine. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's.

Unforeseen Love (L & J)

Lily Evans was sitting in a compartment with her friends on the Hogwarts Express reminiscing about her last 5 years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft on Wizardry.  She was a 16 year-old girl in Gryffindor house at Hogwarts.  She had beautiful, fiery red hair and stunning, bright green eyes.  She came from an all muggle family and had one sister named Petunia.  Sitting there thinking about when she had finally come to be friends with the Marauders at the end of 5th year.  The Marauders were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  James and Sirius were the main pranksters in the group while Remus was the most reserved of the four.  Peter, well, we won't talk about him much, he was just the tag-a-long.  Lily had always been teased by the Marauders and hated them in return.  They were all popular, especially James and Sirius, while she had always been in the in between group where you sometimes talked with the popular people but were not really their friends.  Don't think she was a geek, she was well, just "cool", until she became friends with the marauders, which made her also popular.  Along with being friends with them, she also picked up their other friends, and enemies, including the greasy Slytherins, Lucius Malfoy and Serverus Snape, who had just entered her compartment, probably to pick a fight.  Lucius looked at Lily and smirked.

" Lily, how nice to see you, how was your sum -" Lucius tried to say in a sarcastic tone but she cut him off before he could finish.

"Shut it Malfoy, unless you'd like your little pal Snape to eat slugs?  I would have no problem doing it." I said, avoiding eye contact with Snape but getting my wand ready. The Marauder's saw my actions and did the same, all with different hexes and jinxes in mind.

"Fine by me, here, he's all yours."

Malfoy pushed Snape in front of him and grinned.  I raised her want to hex him but stopped.  I saw the look in Snape's eyes and just could not do it.  He had a huge crush on me and I hate him, but for some reason could not do anything to hurt him.  Malfoy snickered and pulled Snape back. 

"That's what I thought."  He said as I put my wand back in her pocket and sat down.  But the Marauders were not about to let him get away with that. They decided to take action.  James went first.

"Why don't you turn around, _Malfoy, _and leave as you came.  Or, you can stay by me and my friends while we test some new jinxes and hexes we found over the summer on you."  James said with his wand fixed on Malfoy.  Remus and Sirius alternated whom they had their wand fixed on, while Peter hid behind them, as usual.

"Do you think that scares us Potter?  Well than you are seriously mistaken." Snape stepped forward, his greasy hair partially covering his face.

"Ok then.  Boys, you ready?"  James asked the other Marauders and they nodded. "1…2…3…NOW!"  

Three wands shot sparks out of the end and within seconds Malfoy and Snape were on the ground.  I stood back up to see what they had done to them and began laughing hysterically.  Malfoy had bushes of hair growing at a rapid speed out of his nose and ears while Snape, who had been hit with both Remus' and Sirius' spells, had huge boils on his face and buck teeth.  However, the fun did not last long.  Three Slytherin girls came into the compartment to take the two away.  Two of the girls I recognized, Amanda Perry and Katie Pozworski, but one I did not.  The girl was short and skinny with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.  She had a Gryffindor robe.

"Hey James, who is that girl?" I asked him.  He probably knew since he knew just about everyone in Hogwarts.

"I dunno.  She's probably new."  He said and left it at that.

"She must be, she's a Gryffindor, but why is she hanging out with them? She is probably desperate for friends.  I should go talk some sense into her."  I said to myself and walked out of the compartment.

After I left the compartment I walked around looking for the "new" girl.  When I found her she was leaving a compartment at the end of the hall and I walked over to her.

"Hi!! I am Lily Evans.  You must be new what's your name?" I said nicely to her

The girl couldn't believe her eyes.  Lily Evans, one of the mot popular girls in the school was talking to her!

"Are you talking to me?" she asked timidly looking around for whom else Lily could be talking to.

"Yes I am talking to you" I replied enthusiastically "and may I ask why are you hanging out with those smelly Slytherins?"

"Oh, my name is Carol O'Rourke and I am not new.  I am in 6th year and share a dorm with you.  Those Slytherins are my friends."  Carol answered quietly.

"But, I have never seen you in our dorm it has always just been Nicole, Emma, Faith, and me plus an extra bed."

"The extra bed is mine I am just never around and never was introduced to you.  I have always hung out with the Slytherins because when I moved here in 5th year from Salem Academy in the US, Amanda was the only person that I knew.  So I just tag a long with them.  No one has ever really tried to talk to me before."

"Oh now I remember seeing you in lessons once or twice. Do you always sit in the far back corner?"

"Yes"

Then I heard the marauders calling or should I say Sirius screaming at the top of his lungs  "LILY!!!!  LILY BILY WHERE ARE YOU??"

"I better go see what Sirius is screaming about.  Hopefully I can talk to you later.  Will you be in the dorm tonight? I would love to introduce you to my friends."

"I I guess I will, but why would you want to do that?"

"Cause you seem like a really nice girl that just started off on the wrong foot when she started here and I would love to set you back on track. K I gotta go. Talk to you tonight. Be in the dorm around 8ish. K?"

"Sure bye" Carol replied, thinking that maybe now she would actually have some real friends. With that she walked back into the compartment where no one even noticed she was gone.

I left and went to see what Sirius was yelling about.

Then I saw them.

"LILY" Sirius screamed with his eyes closed and not seeing her.

So I walked right up to him yelling "SIRIUS!!!!"  right in his ear.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"  Sirius screamed while the rest of the marauders cracked up behind him.  "What was that for?" he replied

"I don't know it was fun, I guess.  So what do you want and why were you screaming my name?"

"Well Jamsey, my boy here thinks that he is unbeatable in Wizards chess and since none of us can beat him we decided that you can represent us by winning."

James looked degusted "Don't call me Jamsey ever, ever again!!"

"I will play wizards chess against JAMSEY! for you guys lets go back to the compartment." 

Then all of the sudden James started to chase me screaming "I will get you for that Lillian Marie Evans!!!"

Finally, after James had caught me and stopped tickling me we went into the compartment to start our game.

While we were playing chess, which was a very close game with me winning slightly, Nicole my best friend walked into the compartment.

"OMG Lily I have been looking for you all over.   I couldn't find you so I have been sitting with Em and Faith.  But they started to bug me so I left."

Since you don't know Emma, or as we call her Em, and Faith are our two other friends and dorm mates. I will explain more about them later.

"Nicole I was gunna look for you but these bonzos, (I nodded my head towards Sirius, Remus and, Peter) roped me into representing them in Chess against James cause they can't beat him."

"Oh ok I will just watch then but when you finish we so have to talk about the summer" Nicole replied.

"Totally even though we just saw each other like a week ago" I replied sarcastically   

"Whatever Lily a lot can happen in a week"

So to make a long game short I beat James by like 1 or 2 moves. He about killed me when I did my victory dance but I really won't have cared if he chased me around.  So after that I talked to Nicole awhile and when there was about 15 minutes left until we got to Hogwarts we left to change.  When the train stopped Nicole and I went to find the guys and a horseless carriage.     

But guess whom we just had to run into on the way to the carriage and finding the boys.  Yep you guessed it Malfoy, Snape, and the Slytherin girls, Amanda Perry and Katy.  

"So if it isn't the Mudblood out to ruin the day."  Amanda sneered

I countered with, "Well at least I am skinny enough to fit through the doorway.  What did you gain like 100 lbs over the summer?"

"So what if I did"

"Whatever it was not nice with having this little chat with you I am leaving"

"Not so fast Evans" Malfoy said grabbing a hold of my arm

"Who are you that you think you can tell me what to do."

"Well since Potty head and his friends aren't here then I don't see what you can do."

"Well what if we were here." James said coming up behind Malfoy.  He paled a bit more if that is even possible seeing as how he is already white as the Bloody Baron.

"Let go of Lily right now"

"What if I don't want to, anyways we were just having a friendly little chat."

"Malfoy there is no such things as you and friendly little chats."

James came over and removed my arm from Malfoy grasp and standing right in front of me shielding me from Malfoy.

"Don't ever speak to her like that again or ever touch her."

James then grabbed my hand said "come on we are leaving" to the guys and dragged me off to a carriage.  I know we had started to become friends but we weren't that close and it was really odd that he would defend me that much and grab a hold of my hand.  It made it seem like he actually had feelings for me.  Which I know must not be true.  He was probably just mad about Malfoy.  But, when James grabbed my hand it sent tingles all the way up my arm but I was probably just startled. Whatever.  

When we got to the castle we immediately went and sat at the Gryffindor table where we met up with Faith and Emma.  They came and sat by us.  The sorting began when the sorting hat started singing its song.

After the song started I pretty much started to drift off as did pretty much every one.  I snapped out of my daydream when Sirius yelled "Yes finally FOOD!!!!"  That's Sirius for you all he wants is food.

When everyone was done eating Professor Dumbledore stood up.  

"I see that everyone is done eating.  I have a few announcements to tell you.  First of all, First years should know that the Forest isn't named the Forbidden Forest for nothing.  It is very dangerous and out of bounds to everyone. (As he sad this he eyes glanced towards the Marauders where they were all trying to look completely innocent.)  Also there is to be no magic done in the hallways.  Now we will sing the school song and then the 6th year Prefects please take the younger children up to your house. I need to talk to the head boy and girl please.  Now everyone pick a tune and we will sing"

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

The girls and I sang the school song to the tune of Happy Birthday.  While the guys chose a more gloomy and slow song, such as the funeral song.  At the end of the song the Marauders were the only ones singing the last verse at the top of their lungs.  They then stood up and took a bow.  

"What wonderful singing everyone.  Now its time for bed."  Dumbledore exclaimed with a twinkle in his eyes.

James and I, which I forgot to tell you were the Gryffindor prefects for the year, took the first years to the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password (flobberworm).  Once we were inside we explained to the first years the rules and sent them off to bed.

I said goodnight to James and headed up to my dorm, since it was almost 8.  When I got there I saw everyone, reading the Daily Prophet, but Carol was nowhere in sight.  I asked them what they were reading and they said "An article on the front page about Squibs and Muggles."   When they were finished reading we sat down and started to chat about things and I explained to them about Carol.  We decided to see what she was like and maybe help her to get more self-esteem.  Her looks could be spruced up a bit.  She would be very pretty if she just cared a little bit more.


End file.
